Je pleure pour toi
by lady burn
Summary: C'est Wishper qui comprend beaucoup de choses... enfin vaux mieux lire chui nulle en résumés... revieuws please.!


_Kikou! C'est encore moi!_

_Mais cette fois ci je vais me jetter dans l'univers _

_fantastique de Fable qui appartient aux studios Lionhead._

Je pleure pour toi

Je me souviens du jour ou tu es arrivé comme si c'était hier. Je jouais dans les bois de la Guilde quand soudain apparut le Maître et me dit.

-Tu devras bien tôt rentrer, tu as un nouveau colocataire et j'aimerais que tu fasses connaissance avec lui.

J'acquiessais ennuyée, pourquoi c'était toujours à moi qu'on me collait les ptits nouveaux hein? Le Maître sembla lire dans mes pensées et ajouta.

-Je t'en prie Wishper sois coopérative cette fois...

Mais j'ai toujours été coopérative! C'est pas de ma faute si les rares colocataires que j'ai eut étaient des vraies chochotes quoi!! Mais le Maître continua sur sa lancé...

-Tu ignores ce qu'il a vaicu alors je t'en prie, ne monte pas sur tes grands cheveaux t'as toujours été un très bon élément pour la Guilde!

Il a reussi a me faire sourire! J'aime beaucoup qu'on me flatte! Non je ne suis pas prétentieuse, c'est humain... pas vrai...hein...dites c'est vrai non?

J'entra dans ma superbe chambre et là je te vit couché dans le lit prés de la porte. Assez maigrichon, pâle et semblait avoir peur de tout...Ah la la... c'est ce que je me disait. La Guilde tombe bien bas...Ah oui j'ai oublier de dire t'avais une allure de paysant et de très beaux yeux bleus...mais t'étais quand même un paysant...

C'est avec un retard d'une heure que le lendemain nous sommes arrivés devant le Maître très exaspéré.

-Vous avez enfin reussi à vous décoller de votre oreiller?

Tu baissa les yeux honteseument.

-Bien Wishper vous devez aller vous entraîner au tir à l'arc je m'occuperais du nouveau pour lui apprendre les bases.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs mois je ne te voyais que les soirs quand tu n'étais pas à la bibliothéque. Tu étais un des élèves les plus studieux, tu voulais à tout prix te pérféctionner, moi je me moquais car je pensais que tu voulais être aussi un "bon élémen"t comme disait le Maître mais c'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris... Au bout de quatre mois, nous avons eut notre premier entraînement ensemble, je me souviens s'était un exercice pour des points. Habituée a gagner contre les nullités qui me servaient de camarades de classe je suis entrée dans le ring avec fiérté. En plus mon frère, Tonnere, était venu spécialement pour me voir. Je savourais déjà ma victoire. Le but était de bloquer une attaque et de contrattaquer immédiatement, t'étais cuit...enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé... Avec des gestes grâcieux tu as magnifiquement ésquivé mon attaque et tu m'as aussitôt attaquée à ton tour... La première fois de ma vie ou je me suis retrouvée à genoux la pointe d'une épée à seulement quelques millimètres de ma gorge... Il y a pas à dire tu m'avais bien ridiculisée et surtout remise en place.

Après cette mésanventure je voulais prendre absolument ma revanche et je me suis entraînée comme jamais quelqu'un dans la Guilde. Un beau jour me croyant enfin prête je me suis mise a te chercher partout pour te provoquer en duel mais tu étais introuvable...J'ai questionnais tous ceux que je croisais et personne ne savait ou tu étais passé. Au bout d'une demie heure le Maître m'a dit que tu étais derrière la Porte Démoniaque prés de la cascade. Quoi!! Mais comment avait tu seulement oser ouvrir cette Porte? Tout les apprentis tentaient d'ouvrir cette satanée Porte car dans nos ptites têtes on pensait qu'une arme superpuissante était cachée la dedans... je sais c'était pas très inelligent mais bon comme on dit quand on est petit on est con...Et toi tu l'as ourvet comme ça...

C'est alors que je courrais comme une enragée envers cette porte que je te vis sortit tranquillement avec un livre très vieux sous la main. Tu me regardais étonné et c'est à ce moment que j'ai pu voir à quel point tu avais changé: grand, musclé, cheveux en bataille et toujours ces beaux yeux... Je te parlais sur un ton désagreable pour cacher mon malaise soudain.

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici? Tu me regardais avec tes beaux yeux avant de répondre.

-Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, et puis d'ailleurs c'est plutot à moi de te poser cette question.

Le son de ta voix m'avait littéralement transportée. C'est peut être parce que tu parles que très rarement mais ça m'avait fait un grand effet! Et puis d'ailleurs avec tout ces changements c'est vrai quoi tu avais beaucoup grandit et tu étais devenu l'Appolon de la Guilde... Quand je pense qu'à cette époque jamais je n'aurais voulut accepter le fait que tu me plaisait uniquement parce que tu étais d'origine paysane, je regrette...

-Je veux un duel et maintenant!

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre tu sais. Tu m'a souris gentiment en pensant me faire changer d'avis. Mais non monsieur! Tu avais la Grande Wishper devant toi et j'allais pas abandonner mon idée même si c'était un très beau sourire.

-Tu as peur de perdre? De te faire ridiculiser par une femme?

-Tu n'es pas encore une femme accomplie et tu parles de la sorte? Nouveau sourire en voyant que ton insulte avait fait son effet.

-Bon d'accord j'accepte et c'est uniquement pas galanterie mais le ring c'est le ring... Tu avais ajouté cette phrase presque ennuié.

Nous sommes entrés dans le ring et pour faire court tu m'as ridiculiser à nouveau. A ta dernière attaque je fut effrayée et j'ai fait un pas en arrière pour me retrouver les fesses par terre et endolories par la violence de la chute. Les spectateurs se sont mis à rire et je me suis énervée mais toi tu m'as offert une main pour m'aider à me relever, c'est à partir de ce moment que nous nous sommes rapprochés.Je venais te voir pendant tes heures libres et on parlait de tout et de rien, tu avais appris a me connaître et moi à te faire confiance à ce point que je commencais à te raconter mes moindres problèmes et te montrer mes faiblesses. Plus tard je me suis rendue compte de mon égoïsme, tu supportais tous, l'histoire de ma vie qui n'avait rien d'aussi déçevant pour fini, jusqu'à mes moindres soucis quotidiens.Et moi je n'ai même pas été fichue de te soulager de tes souffrances que tu gardais au fond de toi, présque jalousement. J'ai essayer de te faire parler de ton passé mais tu n'étais pas dans un très bon jour, tu m'avais répondu froidement comme quoi c'était pas mes affaires et sans m'en rendre compte on s'est retrouvés de nouveau éloignés, comme des inconnus. Le temps passait et les années aussi. Nous nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés à passer nos examens pour pouvoir enfin accomplir notre destin de héros. Je les ait reussi admirablement mais tu avais fait beaucoup plus que moi, le Maître n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi avec présque vénération et c'est la qu'est née une jalousie...

Le sceau de la Guilde en main, je me suis éloignée le plus possible mais j'ai quand même dû faire des mission avec toi dans le camp adverse. Inutile de dire que tu me ridiculisait toujours avec la même facilité. Je te haïssais, peut être parce que je t'aimais, et tu me rendais cette haine à la figure en prenant plaisir. Oui ton regard se remplissait de jubiliation à chacune de mes défaites, je te comprends tu sais je te rabaissais injustement devant tes clients que pour toi me battre n'était pas seulement facile mais aussi un moyen de me faire taire. Cependant tu faisais toujours attention à na pas me blesser gravement. Je me suis éloignée vers des contrées encore sauvages et pendant des années je déféndais le peuple des bandits et des "bestiolles". J'étais très apréciée dans ces régions, on peut dire que c'était mon domaine jusqu'au jour ou.

-Sabre va aller se battre dans l'Aréne!!! J'ai des billets et j'ai hâte d'y être!! Il est génialissime ce mec!!

-Oui! J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est débarrasser de Deux Lames c'est vrai?

-Ouais on raconte même qu'il a pris ses lames afin de les exibher comme trophée!! (_J'ai toujours rêver de lui prendre ses lames mais il y a pas moyen alors j'en profite de les lui prendre dans la fic lol!_)

Je m'approchais de villageois.

-Sabre? C'est qui? Demandais je en ignorant les regards offusqués.

-Tu ne connais pas Sabre? Pourtant j'aurais jurer vous avoir vus vous entaîner ensemble à la Guilde il y a des annés! Même qu'il t'avait rétamée...euh... j'veux dire battue.. hé hé...

En deux minutes j'avais fait mon choix: Direction l'Aréne!! Après une semaine de voyage, les portes de culis ne fonctionnaient pas dans la région, je me suis retrouvée dans Witchwood. J'avais décidé de me faire discréte, alors je portais une longue cape de voyage qui couvrait mon visage. Les gens se promenaient en nombre dans cette forêt pourtant dangereuse. Je venais de traverser le portail du temple d'Avo quand j'ai entendu des cris appelant à l'aide. Je me suis précipité pour sauver le malheureux car des bandits l'attaquaient, trois contre un, j'enrageais rien ne me dégoutait plus que la lâchete. Je sortis mon arme quand soudain les cris cessérent et les bandis se retrouvaient morts par terre et c'est là que je t'ai revu... Tu ne m'as accordé ton regard que quelque secondes mais j'ai diréctement compris que tu m'avais reconnue, puis tu as tourné le dos sans prêter attention au marchant qui te remerciait à genoux et tu t'es dirigé vers l'Aréne.

Je me suis facilement qualifiée pour les rounds à deux et j'ai demandé de me battre à tes côtés. J'attendais dans le hall pour faire mon entrée et j'entendais tous les spéctateurs crier ton nom, par Avo j'imaginais que tu devais bien t'amuser. Enfin arriva le moment, je suis entrée dans l'Aréne et commença a faire des révérances. Je savais que tous ces cris et aplaudissements t'étaient déstinés mais je le faisait quand même pour t'énerver, je savais que tu n'as jamais aimer les vantards comme je l'étais moi même... mais c'est du passé, j'avais changé, j'étais devenue mature et la vantardise ne m'amusait plus.

On a pas eut le temps de discuter que les matchs reprirent. Je dois avouer que je m'amusais comme une folle mais toi...ben tu étais littéralement déchaîné, c'est ainsi que nous avions terminé rapidement les rounds. On avait gagné à deux! Depuis tout ce temps on s'était retrouvés! Dans ma tête je me disais qu'on était redevenus amis! Je me suis approcher pour te félicité car tu as fait présque tout le boulot, je l'admets.

-Alors comme ça tu te fais appeler Sabre?

Tu t'es retourné brusquement pour me faire fasse et ton regard me glaça sur place. Tes yeux étaient bleus mais je pouvait lire une grande colére de dans. M'était elle déstinée? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse de toi, mais je suppose qu'une partie de cette colére m'était déstinée. Jack of Blades est apparu alors et déclara.

-On ne peut pas avoir deux gagnants, ce n'est jamais arrivé alors vous devez faire un match...un round à **mort**! il avait dit ça avec une aisance comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde de tuer un ami.

Je t'ai regardé et je vis que tu n'étais pas contre.

-Bon d'accord on va le faire ce round mais sache que je ne peut pas te tuer...non je ne...

-Comme tu veux! Alors commençons le round j'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Tu avais l'air impatient d'en finir alors le combat commença.

Tu ne retennais pas tes coups. J'étais terrorisée par autant de puissance! Qu'Avo me vienne en aide! Certes j'étais très contente de te revoir mais je voulais te montrer que je me suis améliorée... mais tu ne me laissais pas le temps. Tout le reste se passa au ralenti, tu m'as violemment poussée et je suis tombée, tu t'es raprocher et sortit une lame impressionnante. Un sourire que jamais je n'aurais crut voir sur toi divisa ton doux visage.

-Que fait tu?

-Tu me déçois Wishper, je te croyais capable de comprendre des instructions aussi simples...c'est un duel à mort. Ta voix était moqueuse et me faisait mal...tu tu parlais comme Jack of Blades!

-Non!!! C'est pas possible Sabre! J'ai dit que je serais incapable de te tuer!!C'est ...c'est pas toi qui parles!!! C'est cette ordure j'en suis sûre!! Il t'a monté la tête avec ses stupides théories...Je...je suis ton amie!! Je veux vivre!!

-Pour commencer, oui c'est possible que tu sois incapable de comprendre des choses assez évidentes. Tu as dis que tu serais incapable de me tuer alors que je t'ai rien demander. C'est bien moi qui te parle.Aucune ordure ne s'est mêlée de cette histoire. Personne ne m'a monter la tête avec des théories stupides. Tu n'as jamais réellement été mon ami car **les vrais amis sont là pour soutenir leurs amis dans les moments difficiles!!! une chose dont tu n'as pas fait ****toi****!! Jack lui au moins il m'a aidé!! Il était là et n'attendait pas à ce que je sauve le monde comme un brave chien à qui on lui a appris à ramener sagement la babale!! Il a été le seul à ne pas me rabaisser pour des fautes commises, à m'accepter comme je suis!!! A savoir un être humain avant tout!! Si jamais tu as fais la même chose que Jack alors là tu pourras dire être mon amie. **_(imaginez vous un Sabre qui péte les plombs et hurle tout ça à Wishper dans l'Aréne alors que les spectateurs n'entendent rien à cause des cris...)_

-Quant à la vie...sache qu'il y a une fin à tout!

Des larmes inondaient mon visage, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais souffrir autant! Et tu venais de tout déballer comme ça, tes sentiments depuis tant d'années ignorés par les autres, par moi qui aurais pu être une amie. J'ai étais incapable de t'aider. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que tu ressentais maintenant...mais c'était trop tard, je n'aurais plus la chance de me rattraper. Il ne me restaient que les larmes qui coulaient, pas parce que la mort s'approchait mais à cause des regrets... Je ne devais plus qu'à ésperer que tu trouves aussi la paix que tu recherches tant! je suis désolée je ne peux plus rien pour rattraper mes erreurs à part pleurer... oui pleurer pour toi mon ami...

On entendait une épée fondre l'air, du sang gicler et corps tomber à terre...

Fin

_Et voilà j'espere que vous avez aimer!_

_Des revieuws please._


End file.
